Shigekuni Yamamoto Genryusai
|-|Yamamoto= |-|Younger Yamamoto= Summary Yamamoto was the captain of 1st division as well as captain-commander of Gotei 13. He was undoubtedly the most powerful Shinigami alive. Even Aizen himself admitted that if he fought Yamamoto and Ryujin Jakka head-on, he would be defeated by the Captain-Commander. Ryujin Jakka, along with being a Fire-type Zanpakuto, is also the Zanpakuto with the highest attack power of any Zanpakuto. This status, along with the highest seen feat displayed by the weapon, makes it equivalent to a fusion bomb, if not even stronger. Along with the abilities of his Zanpakuto, Yamamoto also possesses astounding physical strength as well as speed. His physical strength is enough to effortlessly punch through the Hierro of a Released Arrancar that was not only more powerful than all the Espada, but was specifically made to kill him, make a hole in the torso of said Arrancar, and send him flying through several city blocks worth of buildings. When Yamamoto upped the ante, his double punch literally smashed the Arrancar into pieces. In regards to his speed, he is definitely top tier, and able to arrive at a location before two senior Captains with ease, potentially making him the fastest Shinigami in Soul Society. Overall, Yamamoto was likely the strongest character in Bleach before the time skip, barring the transcendent versions of Ichigo and Aizen. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 6-B, 6-A with environmental destruction Name: Shigekuni Yamamoto Genryusai Origin: Bleach Gender: Male Age: Over a thousand years Classification: Shinigami, Captain of 1st Division, Captain-Commander of Gotei 13 Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Strength, Superhuman Speed, Superhuman Durability, Superhuman Stamina, Fire Manipulation (High-level), Heat Manipulation (High-level), Adept Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Expert Swordsmanship, Pseudo-Flight, Barrier Creation (Low-level), Necromancy (Can call upon the corpses and ashes of the dead who were killed by his flames), Kido Mastery Attack Potency:: At least Small Country level+ by power-scaling from Kenpachi. (Able to focus the immense heat of his Zanpakuto) with [http://www.narutoforums.com/blog.php?bt=198177#comment198177 Continent level] Environmental Destructive Capacity when using his Bankai, Zanka no Tachi (It is stated that prolonged use of his Bankai could destroy Soul Society), his Bankai also ignores conventional durability to an extent due to its sheer intense heat Speed: High-Hypersonic (He was able to easily outpace Ukitake and Kyoraku, despite them having a head start, and arrive at their destination before them all without them noticing)| Massively Hypersonic+ (Faster or at least as fast as Shunsui Kyoraku) via power-scaling Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Class EJ+ by power-scaling from Kenpachi Zaraki Durability: At least Small Country level+ 'when using one of his Bankai techniques (With Zanka no Tachi West Zanka no Tachi engulfs his body in extreme heat that acts like an armor) 'Stamina: Very High, can continue fighting while sustaining injuries Range: Several dozen meters, several kilometers with preparation time Standard Equipment: His strongest fire-type Zanpakuto, Ryujin Jakka Intelligence: Over two millennia experience as a teacher and warrior, along with being the commander of the entire Gotei 13. Capable of quickly adjusting to new developments and making quick decisions accordingly. Was able to predict Aizen attacking before the expected time, and thought to use a fake Karakura town to allow his forces to fight at full strength Weaknesses: He has lost his left arm, his physical strength has diminished with age (although he is still formidable in Hand-to-Hand combat and swordsmanship) Notable Attacks/Techniques: -'Zanjutsu' (Art of the Sword): The fighting style for the Zanpakutō, (i.e. sword fighting). It is one of the four basic fighting styles of the Shinigami. * Hitotsume: Nadegiri (The First: Killing Stroke): This basic technique allows for a precision cut of extreme force and speed, which can easily slice through large, multi-story high opponents. The opponent is killed with one swift slash so precise, they aren't even aware of until after it has taken place. * Onibi '''(Oni Fire): A technique where Yamamoto takes his Zanpakuto in its sealed cane form and thrusts it at his opponent, creating a large hole in their body. -'''Hakuda (Hand-to-Hand Combat): A close-combat style of fighting in which one is unarmed and uses only ones body, and is one of the four basic fighting styles of the Shinigami. High-speed Taijutsu (Body Skill) attacks are used to overwhelm the opponent. Physical strength and skill is determined by this class. It also seems to be a combination of several martial arts. * Ikkotsu (Single Bone): A powerful punch which can destroy much of the target's abdomen, send them flying along a city street, and throw them through a building. * Sōkotsu '''(Double Bone): A powerful, two-fisted punch used which can totally destroy an opponent in one blow. -'''Kidō (Demon Arts): Kidō is the technique that Shinigami use to focus their Spiritual Energy into a wide variety of magic spells that can serve many purposes, such as healing, defense, or combat. It is one of the four basic Shinigami combat forms. There are three main types of Kidō: Binding spells called Bakudō (Way of Binding), destruction spells called Hadō (Way of Destruction), and healing spells. Kidō spells are triggered by an incantation. Experienced users can trigger them without an incantation, though the effectiveness of the spell will be diminished. * Hadō #96: Ittō Kasō (Single Blade Cremation): A forbidden offensive technique which the user can only be activate the spell by using their own body as the catalyst. The spell causes a brief shockwave followed by a massive pillar of red fire to erupt from the ground in the shape of a katana's tip. By using this spell, Captain-Commander Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto lost his left arm. '-Zanpakutō: Ryūjin Jakka '(Flowing Blade-like Flame): A Zanpakutō (Soul-Cutter Blade) is the trademark weapon of the Shinigami, capable of cutting spiritual bodies. Each Zanpakutō is unique: as the sword is a reflection of a Shinigami's soul and power, and is a sentient being itself. Yamamoto’s Zanpakutō, Ryūjin Jakka is the oldest and the most powerful fire-type Zanpakutō. In its sealed form, Ryūjin Jakka usually takes the appearance of a wooden staff, which can be used like a spear. At any time, Yamamoto can instantly remove that disguise by peeling off the wood, revealing its true form of a standard katana. * Shikai '('Initial Release): The second form (or first "upgraded" form) available to a Zanpakutō. The Shikai command of Yamamoto’s Zanpakutō is "Reduce All Creation to Ash". When released, Ryūjin Jakka's blade is engulfed in fire. The aura of this weapon disintegrates everything and anything that Yamamoto waves the sword at, changing it into nothing more than ash, and engulfs the surrounding landscape in a blazing firestorm, the heat of which is intense enough to scorch the sky. The release of his Zanpakutō comes with an extreme release of spiritual pressure affecting all in the area. * Jōkaku Enjō '('Fortress Blaze): This technique creates an immense wall of flame, which surrounds the target and forms a huge contained sphere of flame in which to imprison enemies. It is immensely powerful, as it was capable of imprisoning three high-level Shinigami (namely Aizen, Gin and Kaname) for a significant amount of time. * Taimatsu (Torch):This technique allows Yamamoto to create a great inferno with a simple wave of Ryūjin Jakka. The fire generated by the attack completely consumes whatever is caught within it, until nothing remains but ashes.The flames created by Ryūjin Jakka can be controlled, with great precision, by Yamamoto to attack only the targets he chooses, and he has power over the intensity of the flames. * Ennetsu Jigoku (Flames of Hell): This ability creates seven or more immense pillars of flame that surround an area. The intent of this technique is to trap the opponent in the caged inferno and destroy them. The power of this technique can destroy everyone caught in its vicinity, even Yamamoto himself. : ♦'Bankai: Zanka no Tachi '(Longsword of the Remnant Flame): The Bankai (Final Release) is the second and final upgraded form of a Zanpakutō. In its Bankai, Yamamoto’s blade takes the form of an ancient and worn katana, severely scorched by fire. Upon activation, any flames previously produced by Ryūjin Jakka are absorbed into the blade. Zanka no Tachi incorporates the full power of Yamamoto's flames into the blade. The flames within the blade burn anything it cuts out of existence. Zanka no Tachi has the side-effect of depleting the moisture in an entire area (at least the size of the Seireitei) causing the air and the water to dry up. Over the course of 1000 years, the power of Zanka no Tachi has greatly increased, changing from having once set ablaze anything it cuts, to now incinerating anything it cuts out of existence. No flames are visible as it cuts. Yamamoto claims that releasing his Bankai clads both his blade and his body in the flames of the sun. Yamamoto states that prolonged use of his Bankai can destroy his opponent, Soul Society and even himself. :* Zanka no Tachi, Higashi: Kyokujitsujin (Longsword of the Remnant Flame, East: Rising Sun Edge): Automatically activated at release, this ability concentrates the intense flames of the sword along the edge of the blade. It neither burns nor erupts, but anything it touches is eradicated to nothingness. :* Zanka no Tachi, Nishi: Zanjitsu Gokui (Longsword of the Remnant Flame, West: Remnant Sun Prison Garb): Automatically activated at release, this ability is unseen by the eyes of anyone else unless Yamamoto wills it to be seen. It engulfs his body in heat that reaches a temperature upwards of 15,000,000 degrees. Thusly, it becomes impossible to even touch him while he is using his Bankai. The level of heat produced by this technique is such that it wouldn't actually appear in the form of flames. :* Zanka no Tachi, Minami: Kaka Jūmanokushi Daisōjin (Longsword of the Remnant Flame, South: Great Burial Ranks of the Ten Trillion Fire Dead): Yamamoto impales the tip of his sword into the ground, and calls upon the corpses and ashes of the dead who were killed by his flames to come forth and fight on his behalf.They emerge from a rupture in the ground that comes with enough force to decimate the nearby defensive abilities. Using the heat of his sword on their ashes, he can rouse all the people he has killed, allowing the corpses to become his limbs and attack whomever he deems as his enemy until they become dust. He can bring forth any specific corpse that he wishes, allowing him to inflict psychological damage upon those with connections to those he has slain. :* Zanka no Tachi, Kita: Tenchi Kaijin (Longsword of the Remnant Flame, North: Heaven and Earth End in Ashes): A slash of concentrated fire and heat that incinerates whatever it touches out of existence. Others Notable Victories: -Whitebeard(One Piece) -Akainu & Aokiji(One Piece) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Note: See this calc for source of current power-scaling and Tier jump Category:Bleach Category:Characters Category:Captains Category:Swordsmen Category:Chi Users Category:Anime Characters Category:Shinigami Category:Manga Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Leaders Category:Shōnen Jump Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Tier 6 Category:Spiritual Beings Category:Good Characters Category:Flight